


Little Bird

by LadyAgnimitra



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAgnimitra/pseuds/LadyAgnimitra
Summary: A haunting in the Higurashi Shiro: A tragic event... and Kagome is forced to move in with her legendary grandfather. But the moment she steps into his Shiro, that's when the haunting begins... and what's with the mysterious silver statue in his garden?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome's first thought upon entering her grandfather's estate was, 'it's awfully old and gaudy here'.

She withheld the urge to scrunch her face as she walked up the stone steps that seemed to be hundreds of years old, crumbling and falling to pieces around her. Someone really needed to fix that. They went up for what felt like an eternity.

Each step she took burned the right side of her body. Flushing with pain, she winced at every footfall and convinced herself that she deserved every second of it. Her parents’ and brother's faces flashed through her minds eye, twisting her chest with a greater pain than the physical one she was still feeling.

The grief was consuming.

She tried distracting herself with the scenery even as her vision blurred with unshed tears. She stared ahead unblinking, eyes beginning to burn as she refused to let them fall. Trees loomed all around her like weeping willows, as tall and as wide as the buildings in Tokyo. She took a shaky breath in, trying to control her emotions. It really was beautiful - if you had a thing for old architecture tucked away in the woods, but she really just wanted to go back to her city... her home.

To the place she'd never see again.

Sweat on her brow and breath coming in deep long gasps, she finally made it to the top. Letting go of her luggage to catch her breath, it slapped the ground loudly, but she ignored that. If only she could just get to bed and sleep.

Then she'd be able to forget, forget everything.

Begrudgingly, she grabbed her things and marched forward, the wheels on her suitcase rolling and bouncing off the pavement with a bothersome racket.

Her family name had been a powerful one in Japan. Her ancestors had been crucial in helping win countless Feudal wars, and they served under one all encompassing daimyo.

A descendant of mighty samurai warriors was Kagome. Fierce, strong, and undefeated: the Higurashi Clan.

So, her grandfather's home rested atop the most elevated land in town. A lush green field covered the hill top with bamboo stalks and trees around it like a canopy. The structure’s ancient carved pillars and crimson curved roofs watched over the people like that of a mighty lord. Under each elegantly curved awning spanned shoji screens that wrapped completely around with a polished wooden porch. The setting sun dipped slowly behind it, casting an almost ominous red and orange glow across the land.

If she turned around, she'd be able to see all the farms, dirt roads, and small huddled buildings and homes. It was like a scene from medieval times Japan. She wouldn't be half surprised if the town's folk stepped out to hang lanterns after dark.

Striding up to her new home, Kagome slipped off her shoes, walked up three stone steps, crossed the wooden porch, and slid open the screens.

The cool wood was unwelcoming through her socks, she suppressed a shiver and took a moment to drink everything in. Hand still on the screen, she stared into the dark room.

Shadows crept across the rice paper like spiders, casting long dark shapes with claws for hands. When she was little, this place had always given her the creeps, despite the fond memories she had shared with her countless cousins, aunts, and uncles.

She always felt like something was watching her.

Then a quick memory: Kagome running down a hall, her bare feet tap tap tapping across wooden floors, children's voices laughing and chasing behind her. She would glance behind ever so often, their chubby blurred faces coming in and out of view. Their tiny little hands reached out to her, they were so close.

So she ran faster. A quick left, a sharp right. 

At some point, the footsteps cutoff, and she noticed their voices were gone.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned in her little pink and white kimono, looking down the narrow hall that seemed to swallow her. She hesitated, "hello?"

The silence was deafening.

She took a step back, and another. The hall was getting darker, slowly descending upon her like a dark cloud. The wood beneath her feet creaking and making her jump.

Her young mind could make no sense of it. Where had everyone gone? 

She felt lost… all alone.

Alone. Alone...

Alone.

Not a second later and the darkness rushed up to her, consuming everything in sight. Her breath hitched, body tensed, tears spilled over juvenile cheeks.

Then eyes, eyes redder than coals materialized in the air and burned into her soul.

"Little bi~rd," the voice sang in an oil slick voice. "Little bi-rd," his mouth materialized out of nowhere. Smirking yellow teeth were condemning, sharp, and cold. A shadow darker than black reached out to her, its claws grasping at her kimono.

"Oh, what have you hiding in that tree?"

Gray eyes dilated and the world rushed back to her at an alarming rate. The entrance of her grandfather's home zoomed into existence. It had gotten darker, everything was turning a deep shade of blue. Worried, she turned nervous eyes across the room, through the far hallways. Where was that old man?

She turned, bending a knee to grab her luggage, then froze.

Her skin prickled with goose flesh.

A hot breath like the depths of hell seized her, fanning over her ear with deadly precision.

"Welcome ho~me, little bird."

She spun with fright, her loose hair slapping across her face. There was no one there. But the laughter… it echoed and echoed.

Her eyes pivoted to and fro, trying to find where it came from. It was everywhere, echoing all around her, before her, behind her, inside her.

Heart running wild, her fight or flight response kicked in, but she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and she skipped a step, lost her balance, and the world spun.

"Kagome!"

Wrinkled hands pushed against her back weakly, righting her before she wrapped her arms around her older relative, her sore body protesting at the sudden action. "Grandpa!"

She felt the tears sting her eyes, and she squeezed them shut, trying to soak in his warmth.

He rubbed her back slowly, comforting, "welcome home, Kagome dear."

Shocked, she stepped away from him. Staring with wounded eyes.

He smiled sadly and switched on a gas lantern she hadn't seen next to the door. "Come now," he said, walking into the nightmarish home, "it'll get cold soon."

She didn't want to go in. So she stayed rooted as long as she could. Yet he walked on, waiting for her not. Her body refused to move, watching as he turned down a hall, going further and further away until all she could see was the gas light through the shoji screens.

"Little bi~rd," a cold voice echoed behind her.

She jumped, body coming to life as she ran after her grandpa.

Red amber eyes followed, scorching into her back the whole night through. He lived in the walls, in the floorboards, and the old creaking trees... and like it or not, he would continue to haunt his little bird.

For Naraku never stopped until he got

what

he wanted.


	2. Lost Bird

Grandpa showed Kagome to her new room, then left to finish making dinner while she settled in. She stood in the open doorway as he walked away, his steps faded as she inspected the dark room with the extra gas lantern he’d left her. 

She stretched her arm out, lifting it above her face to illuminate the space. It was a regular sized room, soft tatami mats swirled from the middle out. A futon had been laid out for her at the center. There was a desk for her against one wall for her studies and a long dresser directly across on the other wall. A dusty mirror leaned above it. In the far back, there were a pair of shoji screens. Shadows from the trees softly swayed across it, they stretched across the floor like gnarled talons towards her. It would have been perfect if the room didn’t smell musty. She swore there were cobwebs in the corners. There was also the fact that there was no light besides the tiny one standing lonely on the desk.

She sighed, then quickly realized she was alone, alone in the dark building with a creepy voice that whispered to her ear only moments ago. Her shoulders stiffened, and she forced her eyes to the floor and turned. She slammed the door shut, the metal against metal from the floor rails screeching something awful in her ears. She grimaced, heart racing a mile a minute all the while refusing to look up, too afraid to see the face that burned in her memory… or was it a nightmare? Had that actually been real? She didn’t even want to turn around in her own room. It was just too dark. What if it just popped up again?

Kagome closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, then held it. Counting to three, she let it out slowly. She needed to get a grip! There was no way what happened at the front door was real! Maybe she had been caught in a momentary memory - nightmare, or whatever the hell you wanna call it.

After a couple more steadying breaths, and with the confidence that nothing had spoken to her yet, she turned to face her room slowly, lifting the lantern again, moving it around to inspect every corner, just in case.

Satisfied that nothing was lurking in the dark shadows, she dragged her suitcase next to her futon, placed the lantern carefully to the floor, and flopped down. Her shoulders hunched forward as she stretched across to unzip it open. The sides unfolded with a burst, falling to the floor with a thud while her clothes collapsed haphazardly over the rim. She sighed sadly, she had stuffed her bag as much as she could despite it being a carryon. The movers would be bringing the rest of her things in boxes the following day. There was no way she could have brought everything up those monstrous steps on her own.

Kagome eyed her new task. Despite the size, there was so much to put away. 

A wave of exhaustion and depression crashed over her, and she scrunched over to press her eyes to the heel of her hands. Her heart shattered like glass all over again, her body shook as she relived the events from earlier that week. 

It had happened so fast. One moment everyone was chirping away, excited for the three day trip they were journeying to. It was a thirteen hour drive. There was a little cottage by the sea shore awaiting them. They had made a few stops throughout the day. It was late, they had only two hours left. Everyone was so excited as they crossed the town line before their destination. 

The roads were dark; fields and trees as far as the eyes could see. They kept each other awake with silly car games. Mom was turned around in her seat laughing as she and Souta blurted out nonsense. She heard her father curse under his breath which now in foresight, was so unlike him. None but him noticed, their laughter had drowned him out, lights flashed across the windshield into the car like a strobe, and then he jerked the steering wheel away from the road, tires screeched, his arm flew out across Mother’s stomach to keep her in place while the car lifted from the ground.

A thunderous crash. Metal slammed against metal and crunched loudly from Kagome’s left where Sota was sitting, glass sprayed like ice. It cut across their faces. Their arms elevated like there was no gravity. Kagome’s hair covered her face, her vision going completely black. Her ears rang as her body slammed to the side of the car. The world spun. It was impossible to tell which was up or down. The metal frame bent and dug into her arm and side. Their screams were loud with fright until her head slammed against the car and her world went dark.

It was dark, so dark. She could feel herself lying down, her back on a surface as her body seemed to swirl in an abyss, almost dizzying. It felt like an out of body experience. She was there, but wasn’t.

Then a vision in the darkness appeared above her. She stared dumbly as red liquid dripped from the air and landed beside her. It continued slowly, dripping around her body one by one. Yet it echoed loudly, almost like it was right next to her ear, like the sounds of water dripping off a stalactite deep in a cave.

Drip.

It echoed.

Drip.

So red. She felt it splatter on her face.

Drip.

She blinked to clear her haze.

Drip.

The smell of metal assaulted her senses. She didn’t need to look around as the vision above her moved instead, almost like she was watching a movie. It turned to the side, and an enormous treacherous pressure and pain invaded her head, it pressed unforgivingly. Her ears rang so loud as the vision blurred, a hand reached out to move strands out of a face. 

Then Souta. Oh, Souta Souta Souta, no no no no! 

A hand reached out to his bloody face, the limb shaking as she watched from her place floating on the ground. “Souta,” she heard herself cry out. His eyes were open, one black and swollen from the impact. “Souta!” He stared blankly ahead, half lidded as his body hung from his seat, the belt held him mid air, his arms extended morbidly before him, a bone tore through his flesh right before his wrist. Blood covered him everywhere. It dripped to the driver’s seat and slid over the sides.

Kagome watched as the vision shook, she heard her voice going hysterical as she continued to lay numbly and watch. In the vision, she tried to reach him and failed. She struggled with all her might against the pain until finally, she undid her own belt and her body crashed forward to the seat her mother was in. 

“Mom,” she whispered, the vision of her pushed off the seat weakly as she dared look around. A choked sob left her. The windshield was destroyed, and her mother… her poor mother had been flung out, her body lay eerily still over the mangled hood of the car. The front smashed into the ground. The vision became blurry again. It turned to the side as choked sobs echoed around the dark abyss. Then her dad, he lay with his cracked skull on the steering wheel, the skin busted and flayed, his body still strapped in. Blood flowed thickly from his head into the open eyes that stared at her lifelessly. 

“No..” Kagome whispered as she stared up from the ground, the vision haunting. It deepened the gaping painful hole in her heart. “No..” she said again, her voice quivered as tears fell and trailed down her ears. Finally, finally she managed to close her eyes, she lifted her arms up and pressed them against her eyes as she cried uncontrollably, willing the visions away. They were gone, gone, and nothing would ever bring them back.

She didn’t know how long she had cried, her whole body ached from pain, sadness, bitterness, and heartbreak. She cried and cried until something brushed against her arms. Startled, she froze and held her breath as she willed the feeling to go away, but it continued. It brushed down her forearm, making her hairs stand on end, goosebumps prickling. 

Before she could dare herself to look, a dark deep guttural voice echoed above her, “little bird.”

No no no no no!

It chucked, the laugh echoing around her. “Are you lost, little bird?”

There was no way, she had to be dreaming. One, two, three, Kagome. One, two, three!

“Look at me,” the voice demanded smoothly, “my little bird..” it whispered. What felt like spider hairs rubbed up her arms again. “My little jewel.”

This was all a dream. It had to be! Kagome counted one more time, one, two; she pulled her arms down for three when a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes rushed at her from above, it’s yellow teeth gnashing as it swept down with a guttural roar, “LOOK AT ME!”

With a shrill scream, Kagome bolted up from her futon and almost knocked the dying gas lantern across her floor. Hyperventilating, she looked around her room, dark wisps of smoke rolled off her legs and dissipated out the edges of the doors. Frantic, she rushed off her futon, turned to the shoji screens and unlocked them with shaking hands, bolting into the courtyard garden bathed in moonlight to escape her haunted new home.


	3. Silver Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:
> 
> “Look at me,” the voice demanded smoothly, “my little bird..” it whispered. What felt like spider hairs rubbed up her arms again. “My little jewel.”
> 
> This was all a dream. It had to be! Kagome counted one more time, one, two; she pulled her arms down for three when a shadowed figure with glowing red eyes rushed at her from above, it’s yellow teeth gnashing as it swept down with a guttural roar, “LOOK AT ME!”
> 
> With a shrill scream, Kagome bolted up from her futon and almost knocked the dying gas lantern across her floor. Hyperventilating, she looked around her room, dark wisps of smoke rolled off her legs and dissipated out the edges of the doors. Frantic, she rushed off her futon, turned to the shoji screens and unlocked them with shaking hands, bolting into the courtyard garden bathed in moonlight to escape her haunted new home.

Kagome made a mad dash that night to the garden in the center of her grandfather’s estate, her legs pounding on the dirt, breaths leaving her in a rush. She ran blindly with no destination, desperate to escape the confines of her room where the chilling voice had assaulted her. 

The Japanese garden curled around her with intricate turns and paths, sculpted bushes and pearlescent statues rose from the ground as she dodge madly around them, winding around koi ponds and curved bridges. After the quick burst, her adrenaline suddenly crashed, and she felt herself collapse to the ground with exhaustion, her body sliding down a looming silver statue as she fought to catch her breath. 

Everything terrified her: the darkness, the silence, the loneliness, that… that  _ voice. _

She slumped down to the damp ground and lay her head back on whatever statue she may have come across, her lids opening and staring at the night sky, glittering like diamonds. They shone endlessly, and she watched them, willing the sight to calm her. Maybe, maybe her family was up there; her brother, father, and mother. She choked back the tears that threatened to drown her. In a matter of moments, they had all been stolen from her. Their lives, gone... in a blink of an eye.

A sudden wave of heaviness washed over her, the sadness of her family gone shrouding her in a grief she had never known.

Kagome released a shuddering breath, completely and utterly heartbroken, scared, and alone. The pain in her chest consumed her, a sudden sob left her lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. How on Earth would she ever be able to go on without them? Fate was cruel, she decided as another sob left her and she rubbed at her face with her forearm roughly. 

Her family was gone, and she was left stuck with her grandpa in his massive estate which was very convincingly haunted. Either that, or she was pretty much losing her mind. But, she adjusted her position against the statue as she thought, it had felt so real; those glowing red eyes, the yellow teeth, that deep sinewy voice, she had even seen remnants of smoke leave her room.

There was no way she was going back in there, she decided. Uncomfortable, she sat up and turned to look back at the statue which had been digging uncomfortably into her back.

A sharp breath, and she was caught speechless. Her stormy eyes went round at the sight of the magnificent silver creation before her. The strong build of a man stood six feet tall above her, billowing pants etched in stone, haori sleeves arched in an elegant wave around its body, long silver hair almost seemed to blow into the night. An incredibly massive sword was swung over its shoulder. Two curves of armor with jagged spikes protected the other.

Kagome staggered to her feet in awe and took a step towards it, taking in the sharp features of its face. The handsomely tense jaw, the pointed curve of its nose, the furrowed brow. And was that a fang she saw there?

What the hell? 

She took a step back as she thought. She couldn’t ever remember seeing this statue before. Not once in her young life. It almost looked like a real man. The eyes were so expressive and angry. And, were those… claws around the sword’s hilt? 

Kagome rubbed her arms to comfort herself and keep away the slight chill of the night. The moon shone down on the statue which she swore was stone, but then marble, and then shone silver against the dark backdrop of the garden. It seemed to glow almost ethereally in the night. 

A moment passed as she gaped at the majestic creation. It looked fearless, almost heroic; a leg was bent at its side, its naked foot stooped on a naturally formed rock that jutted out of the damp grass. It was a stance ready for battle.

After finally collecting herself and closing her gaping jaw, Kagome cleared her throat; a bit embarrassed at herself for ogling something that wasn’t even real. She made to turn when a pointed angle jutting from the statue’s head shone an almost painful silver light into her eye. 

That’s it, she decided, her heart skipping a beat, she was officially losing it. 

Yet, even with that thought, she stepped impossibly close to the statue. She pushed herself onto her tippy toes, brushed up the statue’s torso and leaned over it, lifting an arm and stretching it as far as she could to press her thumb, index, and middle finger softly around its doglike ears. The warmth that seeped into her skin from the contact shocked her. As a matter of fact, as she slipped her thumb softly up the incredibly detailed fur ridge, she swore heat was radiating through the statues' clothes straight into hers as well. 

The silver figure absolutely radiated heat in the middle of the cool night.

Before Kagome could give it further thought, she swore she felt it rumble against her, from the tips of its ears all the way down its chest, and she drew back stunned. Was that, was that a growl?

Bewildered, she gaped at the man, no,  _ creature,  _ from a safer distance.

Yup, she was mad. Completely and utterly crazy. In that instance, his face seemed almost too real to her, the anger etched on it palpable to her senses. It’s lips curved down in a deep frown.

Kagome cleared her throat, looking around her nervously. The sound had stopped. Maybe… maybe it was a little earthquake? She eyed the koi pond behind the statue, it’s water calm, not a ripple shone in the darkness. She lifted her hands and brushed her hair back in frustration. Grandpa’s Shiro was driving her crazy. The inside was haunted, and now maybe so was his garden. She looked back nervously, surprised to have a direct line of site to her room. The screens were still pulled open, it’s darkness promising horrors she wanted no part of.

Nope! Nope, nope, nope! She was  _ not _ going back in there. Even if it was cold outside.

She turned back to the handsome statue as she contemplated. Kagome took a tentative step towards it, nervous that it would somehow come alive with a flurry of growls. She reached out slim fingers and spread them over it’s chiseled chest, feeling the warmth radiate off it again.  _ So strange,  _ she thought.

The growling did not return. So she made up her resolve and slid down it’s length, cocooning herself between it’s billowing pants and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning her head on it’s leg. She’d rather sleep out here she decided. Surprised at how warm she was becoming, the comforting temperature and the sounds of the night lulled her to sleep.


	4. Secret Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:
> 
> Nope! Nope, nope, nope! She was not going back in there. Even if it was cold outside.
> 
> She turned back to the handsome statue as she contemplated. Kagome took a tentative step towards it, nervous that it would somehow come alive with a flurry of growls. She reached out slim fingers and spread them over it’s chiseled chest, feeling the warmth radiate off it again. So strange, she thought.
> 
> The growling did not return. So she made up her resolve and slid down it’s length, cocooning herself between it’s billowing pants and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning her head on it’s leg. She’d rather sleep out here she decided. Surprised at how warm she was becoming, the comforting temperature and the sounds of the night lulled her to sleep.

Bliss.

Pure and utter bliss.

_ ‘Wake up.’ _

Kagome scrunched her brows and turned to her side, ignoring the voice in favor of her peaceful sleep. It’d been days since she slept this good. No nightmares, no hauntings, just a calm steady serenity. 

_ ‘Wake the hell up!’ _ A voice growled out.

Jolting awake, Kagome drew back and with owlish eyes, stared at the silver statue shining in the growing daylight. Her forearm was raised defensively before her,  _ just in case. _

Just in case what? Kagome looked around as the haze of sleep left her, registering the fact that she had left her room last night and that she had fallen asleep in her grandfather’s garden. Come to think of it. She had completely missed dinner, and her stomach was twisting painfully because of it. 

Wait, what was that? A voice had woken her up. She glanced back at the long haired silver statue, it’s grim face of a man looking past her.

That’s it, she was completely losing her mind. Either that or maybe she had formed it up in her sleep. That had to be it. She’d chalk it up to it being a voice from her forgotten dream because there was  _ no  _ way in the world she was thinking that voice had somehow come from the statue. Like if it was alive… or something.

“Kagome!”

She quickly turned to the sound of her grandpa’s voice, the dew from the grass wetting through her clothes. “Grandpa!”

He must have been worried. She didn’t show up for dinner  _ and _ she wasn’t in her room. How would she explain this? 

Her grandfather called out for her again. “I’m over here!” She waved her hand as she got up, wondering if he’d see her wherever he was. Kagome spared the statue one last glance, gray eyes gazing over it’s handsomely angry features before making her way back to the shiro. ‘Strange,’ she thought, as she passed through an open white fence that was almost swallowed whole by overgrowth, ‘I can see my room directly from here.’ 

She was halfway there when her grandfather finally found her. “Kagome!” He greeted weakly, hands clutching the front of his fluffy coat to stave off the morning chill. “I’ve been looking for you all night!”

“I’m sorry,” she said honestly, pulling him in for a big hug, her torso bowing over his short stature as he returned the gesture. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“You missed dinner,” he said as he pulled away, holding her face in his hands as his face wrinkled with worry. “Breakfast is ready. And you’re still wearing the same clothes! What were you doing?” He pulled away to study her appearance, horror crossing his features, “did you sleep out here all night?”

“Hah,” Kagome laughed nervously, bowing low and clapping her hands once in front of her, “I was perfectly fine,” she lied. “Let me just freshen up and we can eat.” She managed to peek at him through the curtain of her hair and noticed him give her a skeptical look, before he nodded and walked away.

“Be quick girl.”

When he finally left, Kagome turned to stare at the open shoji screens of her room. It was eerily dark inside, the far wall with the sliding doors leading to the rest of the household were virtually unseen. She really didn’t want to go in there. Those glowing red eyes, the gnashing yellow teeth… her heart quickened at the thought. A nervous sweat pricked her skin, and she squeezed her hands close and then opened them a couple times to steel herself. Despite the cool morning air, her face and neck flushed hotly. 

She  _ had  _ to do this, her clothes were  _ in _ there. With a deep breath, she rushed inside. Quickly, she turned on her desk lamp, located matches in the drawer and lit the lantern on her floor. With swift movements, she closed the shoji screens that led to the garden and changed. Then she hurried to the closest bathroom to freshen up and met her grandfather for breakfast. Luckily, the whole process was met without incident. With great relief, Kagome thanked whatever Gods were looking over her and dug into her meal.

“So,” he grandfather started, startling her out of her thoughts. “You slept outside?”

Kagome blushed from embarrassment at being caught. How could she explain what had happened to her without sounding completely crazy? That the minute she stepped into his shoji, a voice had been following her, plaguing her without mercy. He’d probably send her to get therapy, and quite honestly, maybe she needed it.

She sighed, “I couldn’t sleep.” Well that wasn’t exactly a lie, yeah, she could go with that.

Gramps seemed to understand, his face softening as he reached out for her resting hand, giving it a little supportive squeeze. “This old man has lived a long life my dear. You can speak your troubles here.”

Suddenly emotional, Kagome fought to blink back the sudden rush of tears. This was the worst week of her life, and the unwavering support moved her. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, her family's faces passing through her mind as she turned her hand to hold his in return. “Thanks Grandpa.” They exchanged sad, small smiles until Kagome could bare it no longer and took a long sip out of her orange juice.

She needed to change the subject before totally breaking down in front of him. She could only expose that sorrow in solitude, refusing to burden him - or anyone for that matter - more than she already was. “So,” she started as she swallowed her emotions bitterly, “those statues in the garden.”

“Ah yes,” he seemed to brighten immediately, “those statues are full of history!”

Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm, thinking about the long haired sculpture who’s sharp face she remembered in detail. She took a bite of her fish after dipping it in some sauce. “I’ve never seen that tall one before. Is it new?”

“Tall one?” Grandpa looked confused as he spoke behind a napkin. “Ah! You mean the dragon on the pillar near the east side!”

His granddaughter frowned. “No… the one near the koi pond after the fence. It’s got long hair,” she brushed her fingers through her own, grabbing the edges with her finger tips for emphasis. Then lifted said fingers and flicked her index nail, “claws,” Finally, she reached over her head and motioned with both hands, “and pointy ears.”

Grandpa choked on his food in the middle of her description. Kagome felt the blood rush out of her face as she watched him clear his throat and look at her, clearly bewildered. “Kagome… dear-”

She laughed, not knowing what else to do, “I must have dreamed it up!” She scratched the back of her head and smiled demurely. “So,” she scooped the last of her fish and rice, “tell me about that dragon one!”

He seemed to not notice the change in conversation, brightening again to finally have someone to talk to about the historic sculptures in the center garden. Kagome listened with a bright smile as she pondered why grandpa had no idea about the seemingly angry, handsome statue in the back, and about why she was being terrorized while he seemed to continue living blissfully in his shiro.

That second night passed without incident. The movers had arrived and she left her boxes in the hallway, refusing to enter her bedroom. Kagome avoided her room until it was inevitable. and finally subjected herself to sleep. She kept the shoji doors to the garden open, watching the slivers of moonlight shine on the otherworldly statue in the distance, bringing her a strange sort of comfort until she finally succumbed to her exhaustion. 

It was the middle of her third night that something woke her from her nightmares - something of normal occurrence since her family had passed. 

She had taken a new habit of sleeping with the screens open. The sight of the silver adonis brought her some much needed comfort, especially since it was the only night since her family’s passing that she slept without the plague of nightmares. 

Sounds she could scarcely describe woke her. She sat up in her futon as she looked out into the night shaded garden. As if in a trance, she stood and walked onto the damp grass. Kagome followed the gruesome sounds; screeching, ripping, roaring, and cawing. Her body seemed to walk of its own accord, walking over garden bridges, streams, and ponds. Somehow she had opened more screens, walking through the shiro and to the edge of the property. She stared into the woods unblinking as she witnessed creatures she could never begin to describe course through the air in a horde, then descending to the ground somewhere in the dark where she could not see. 

Before she could fully awaken, one noticed her and diverged from the group. It turned in a loud sickening crack, then headed straight for her. This seemed to waken Kagome from her daze as she stumbled back, a forearm raised in feeble defense. The creature had more eyes than Kagome could count, it’s sharp toothed jaw agape as it lunged for her. 

A scream left her as she fell to the ground, just narrowly escaping what she assumed could have been the end of her life. The hoard disappeared, and a guttural screech roared behind her. She turned on her back as a grotesquely huge serpent lunged at her, claws like a hawk protruded from its slithering body and snatched her arm, digging in deep and pulling it away from her chest as it opened its jaw, fangs leaking with a smoking liquid, burning through her clothes as she raised her free hand and yelled. She didn’t know what happened. One moment her life had flashed before her eyes, utter terror, and then the brightest light blinded her. All sound and movement screeched to a maddening halt. And the world was no more.


End file.
